thevampirediariesfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Untold Tales of the Originals(Part 7)
Part 7-The hunter becomes the hunted Niklaus-Im going to have to destroy you again, arent I? Hal-It looks like it, that is if you can get to me first. An enormous army of the soul sucking vampires surround the mikaelsons. Kol-For Gods sake Rebekah, put some clothes on! Do you want all that goo on your body? Rebekah-NO I DONT! Elijah-Thats it, Im done being hunted, if we are going to live forever, we arent going to be hunted by these disgusting excuse for us. Elijah super speeds over and beheads as many as possible.Hal then takes out some sort of gem type object which shoots out green lightning which puts Elijah in extreme pain. Elijah-AAHHAHHAH! Klaus jumps towards Hal again but many more giant soul sucking vampires hold him down and prepare to rip out his heart. Niklaus-DAAAHHHH! Kol and Rebekah super speed again to take out as many as possible. The creatures spray the goo into their faces. They become paralyzed. They all try to get up but Hal zaps them with the gem again and all are in much pain unab do anything. It appears that the end is near. Then a giant beam comes out of nowhere. Hal-AHHHHH! What the #### is that? The giant beam destroys the gem and every single soul sucking demon Hal-Who is that? Who is that?.......No...no, sir, come on, I was...I was just ####### around with them. How did you even find me? I covered my tracks? I had a magic barrier? Come on, you dont want these abominations to spread their kind like a virus? An unstoppable virus? You dont want to, you dont want to...please.. Elijah-Who is he talking to? Niklaus-I dont know. Hal(Whimpers)-Please, come on, give me a chance to prove myself, you dont have to do this, come on, these vampires will ruin you, they will, they will...THEY WILL! Dont do this to me....NO....DONT! GAAAHHHH! The giant beam immediately invicerates Hal into ashes. Niklaus-He's dead, they're all dead. Kol-Good, good, we can go now. Rebekah-The goo has evaporated as well. Elijah-Who in the world had that much power to do that? Niklaus-I dont know, I dont care, I just hope he burns in hell, back to where he came from. Many days later Elijah-So, what do we do know? Go our seperate ways? Kol-Of course not, we find Finn. Niklaus-Rebekah, how are you holding up with all this? Rebekah-Fine, why do you ask Nik? Niklaus-Because of what happened to you...with the drunken man, with the eggs inside you..with just everything thats been going on lately. Rebekah-Im fine Niklaus, its just, I dont know how to exactly cope with all this, its a little too much. Elijah-Hey I just thought of something, remember how mother and father said they were out a drink that night with Hal? Kol-The night before we became vampires? Elijah-Yes, that night. Niklaus-Wait you dont think it was the same Hal, do you? Elijah-I dont know, it only happened a short time ago. Flashbacks happen to a few months ago. Happening inside an ancient bar. Mikael-Oh my love, how can we cope with this decision we are going to make? It will affect us for all time. Esther-Yes, I know, I just hope the spirits dont turn on us. Mikael-But what if they do? Esther-We must be prepared for that...for anything. Mikael-I will do anything to help you...my love Mikael and Esther have a romantic moment inside the bar when they are interrupted Hal-Oh dont mind us you love birds. Esther-Smithson, how are you? Smithson-Fine, fine, I just came here to have a drink, I brought a friend of mine, may I introduce you to Hal? Hal-Hello..I heard you are going to perform a spell soon, a powerful dark and powerful one? Esther-Yes, did Smithson tell you? Hal-Yes he did, maybe I can help After many drinks, Hal explains what he is to Mikael and Esther and explains the properties of dark magic Hal-So as you've seen there is no coming back, so be ready for this, for anything. Esther-Yes, thats what Ive explained to Mikael. Mikael-And you're sure our children will be safe? Protected? Hal-Why of course, but the spirits will indeed turn on you. Mikael-Who are they? Mikael points to the door Mikael-They've been standing there for hours. Hal-They are my entourage of servants, protecting this place, from any...unwelcome guests. Smithson-I will prepare what I need to prepare for the spell, are you sure you can do it? Esther-Yes we can. Mikeal-I have full faith in my wife... They begin to kiss romantically. Smithson-Uh...hmmm, well Hal...shall we get a drink and leave soon, Im thinking these two want to share...private time..without us... Hal-Oh absolutely, just let me first.........sniff.....sniff....SNIFF! Smithson-Whats wrong? Hal snaps his fingers at the guards. Hal-Bartender, get all these people out of here...now! Mikael-Whats wrong...what? Then a loud noise comes out of nowhere and a bright light appears Esther-What is that? Hal(Whimpers)-No...no...no...no, not like this, not like this! Smithson-Whats going on? The a shadow of a man walks in as every person escaping is turned into piles of blood. Mikael draws out his sword Mikael-WHO IS THAT? Hal-Ive...got to get out of here! Hal snaps his fingers but it doesnt work. Smithson-Hal, what is going on? The bartender takes his sword and stabs the man. The man pulls out the sword and plunges it into the bartender and lets out a large roar. Hal-No...no...NO! Mikael-Whats going on? Hal-He's here...he's here...HE'S HERE! Mikael-Who? WHO'S HERE?!!! Hal(Crying)-If you value your life, your wife and childrens wives, you wont do that spell, you hear me? You wont do it! Esther-Why not? WHY? Mikael-Smithson, what is he talking about? Smithson-I dont know, I mean not fully, he was talking to me about being on the run from someone..he wouldnt stop freaking out. Mikael-Hal, who are you running from...who? We can protect you! Hal(Crying)-No one can...protect me. Hal vanishes into thin air Esther-Mikael, my love..we must go as well...the back way...the back! Mikael-We must fight! Smithson-I'll hold this person off, go! Save yourselves! Save your children! Esther-Smithson are you sure? Smithson-GO!!!!! They escape leaving Smithson alone to defend himself. Mikael-My love, what is that thing? Esther-I dont know...are we doing the right thing? Mikael-Leaving Smithson alone..of course not! Esther-No I mean tapping into this dark magic...it will have consequences! Mikael-Like what? Esther-I dont know..but...but. Mikael-No more buts! If this is our last night...we shall honor it! Mikael and Esther go back to their cottage and have sex, while Smithson is back at the empty bar Smithson-SHOW YOURSELF! A man walks in, he is shown as being very tall, dressed in dark black clothing with black hair that covers nearly all his face...he has a dagger in his pocket. Smithson-Who are you? How did you survive that sword attack? Man in Black-Do you know of a man...named Hal? Smithson-No... Man in Black(In disembodied voice)-You lie. The man in black uses a form of mind compulsion like vampires to make smithson answer him. Man in Black-Answer me again...do you know of a man named Hal? Smithson-Yes. Man in Black-Have you seen him? Smithson-He just left a few minutes ago.. Man in Black-How? Smithson-He vanished into thin air. Man in Black-Of course...now you will forget our encounter..I was never here...you never saw me...you understand? Smithson-Yes..I understand. The man in black walks away. Smithson-Wait...how did you compel me to answer you? I am a servant of nature...are you one? Man in Black(Chuckles)-No...not exactly. Smithson-Then what are you? Man in Black just eerily stares at Smithson. He walks out of the bar. Smithson-Wait, why arent you going to kill me? Man in Black-I have...reasons. Smithson-Who are you? Man in Black-I have many names. But you can call me...Mr October. Smithson-That is obviously a false name. Man in Black-How do you know? Smithson-I just do..now...what is your real name? The man in black walks away, but not before telling him something. Man in Black-My name is..... To be continued Category:Story